New Republic Defense Fleet
The New Republic Defense Fleet, commonly referred to as the New Republic Navy, was the name of the defense fleet of the New Republic. Part of the Combined Defense Forces of the New Republic, the New Republic Defense Fleet was broken up into various fleets and battle groups. History Information Coming Soon Organization When the Combined Defenses Forces of the New Republic was reorganized in 18 ABY, the Defense Fleet was not exempt from these changes. Fleets were rearranged and changed according to the Defense Reorganization and Classification Act. Everything was rearranged into a series of Strategic Operations Commands or SOCOMs. Different cartographical areas of the galaxy were given different designations, and everything was built around the idea of a smaller, more tactical unit. The CDF-NR is structured into three total commands: *New Republic Tactical Command *New Republic Defense Command *New Republic Reserve Command The New Republic Tactical Command is made up of TREs and their parent groups, leading into an overall number of six fully operational Battlegroups. NR-TC is the command that conducts offensive missions and the majority of CDF-NR operations. The New Republic Defense Command is made up of Garrison fleets that sweep through on patrol, from Sector fleets down to System garrisons. They work hand in hand with individual system and planet's Home Defense Corps to protect the citizens of the New Republic. The New Republic Reserve Command is made up of a large fleet, and is given the designation of Home Fleet. This Fleet stays in garrison though is used for various smaller operations. The role of NR-RC is to be ready to augment and reinforce NR-TC Units should NR-TC be unable to respond in time. Furthermore, they stay waiting, only fully mobilized during a full on war. All scenarios point to NR-RC only being fully activated should the New Republic and the Galactic Empire go to war once more. New Republic Tactical Command The New Republic Tactical Command has been broken up into six fully operational Battlegroups: *First Battlegroup *Second Battlegroup *Third Battlegroup *Fourth Battlegroup *Fifth Battlegroup *Sixth Battlegroup Behind the Scenes New Republic Tactical Command will be the only PC NR military units. NR-DC and NR-RC will be NPC'd and used only during large scale, board wide military settings. For the casual RPer to the serious Exodus member, NR-TC will be that person's go to for NR military units. This has been done to reduce and eliminate confusion on naming conventions and RP scenarios. They will be NPC unless required by storyline purposes. The ship make up for them will not be written out or written down, and will be malleable and changeable, as I know that people like the fact that the militaries do not have written down numbers and all of that good stuff. NR-DC, these are your Sector Fleets that do patrols and operations such as that. Obviously certain areas will have different strengths. Should someone intend to attack Corellia, or Bothawui, they’re up against a different batch of ships and a different fleet than if they were to attack say Camdan. Allows us to play around depending on the story as well. Category: New RepublicCategory: Combined Defense Forces of the New Republic